


chronic

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshit, Recovery, slight angst, this was originally posted on my main, this was originally titled "painful"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: Prompt from anonymous: Okay imagine that, when Bucky's recovering, he sometimes goes into states where he's the winter soldier again and forgets everything and Steve is the only one who can get him out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (note copied from my original work)
> 
> "Again, if this is not up to par with my other writing, I apologize."

_Asset. Soldier. Sergeant 32557. James- James Buchanan Barnes._

Recovery was slow, but any recovery at all was a surprise to most at the remains of SHIELD.

_"Do you know just how much he's been through? All that electricity, all that mind wiping? You think he's going to come back after hearing his name once?"_

_Steve straightened up, staring at the doctor in from of him, who took a step back._

_"This isn't about me. He's my friend. He's still in there. Now do your job and help him."_

 

It was a slow and frustrating process. 

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." _Pause._ Bucky takes a breath. "It's 2014." Another pause, another breath; shaky, hesitant, suspicious. "I'm Steve Rogers. You're in Brooklyn, and you are safe." _Safe_. A word Bucky still didn't have the definition for.

"Safe," Bucky would repeat, feeling the word on his tongue. He'd search his mind for a definition- he's sure he'd heard the word before- but all that comes to his mind is pain, sharp pain, electrocuting his nerves and depleting his hope. "Safe."

"Yes, safe. You are safe."

"Am I?" Bucky stared over at Steve, his eyes tearing a hole right through him. Steve simply nodded, a sincere look on his face. Bucky decided that he'd at least try to remember this familiar face in front of him.

 

It wasn't easy. But then again, nothing truly worthwhile is.

There were days when Bucky could not be convinced, when he didn't know who to trust, what to trust, what to believe. And Steve would repeat the mantra.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." No pause this time, just a shout of pain as Bucky gripped a counter, punched a wall, _something_ , because this was not what he was supposed to know.

"Stop it!" he'd yell, rushing forward, a hand to Steve's throat.

"It's- 2015." This would get a small pause before Bucky screwed up his face in anger, pushing Steve to the other side of the room. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Mission? _Missionmissionmissonmission_. Bucky reached for Steve, catching his arm, throwing him to the ground, straddling him to keep him to the floor. Steve persisted.

"You're in Brooklyn, and- and you're safe. I'm gonna keep you safe." Steve coughed, working to not letting any pain become evident on his face. Bucky would stand, moving away from Steve, sitting down with nothing, no sigh of defeat, simply putting his arms out in front of him as if to accept handcuffs. Steve would get up, kneel down in front of Bucky, taking his hands in his soft ones, kiss the knuckles, and move them to rest in Bucky's lap.

"Safe. You're safe. I'm gonna keep you safe," he'd repeat until Bucky calmed. He pulled his legs up onto the couch, pressing himself against them so that he could hide his face. Steve moved to sit up next to him, an arm wrapped around him, the weigh keeping Bucky comfortable. "I'm gonna keep you safe."

It certainly wasn't easy. But it was progress, no matter how slow or painful.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
